Sinful Love
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: KYUMIN cast \\ GS \\ One Shoot \\ Repost \\ Please RnR \\ Wanita terpandai disekolahnya dan juga dikenal alim. Dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia menginginkan suatu tantangan didalam kehidupannya. Dan akhirnya dia memilih tantangan dengan menjadi seorang selingkuhan teman sekelasnya.


Title : **Sinful Love**

** .**

Cast : Always **KYUMIN** and other Cast

.

Rate : **Aman**

.

Summry : _Wanita terpandai disekolahnya dan juga dikenal alim. Dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia menginginkan suatu tantangan didalam kehidupannya. Dan akhirnya dia memilih tantangan dengan menjadi seorang selingkuhan teman sekelasnya._

.

Warning : Banyak Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, **GenderSwitch**.

.

A/N : ini **terisnpirasi** dari **Komik** dengan **judul yang sama**..

Semoga tidak terlalu ribet untuk dibaca.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***KyuMin***

**.**

**.**

Malam yang ramai telah membuat orang ini melihat hal yang buruk. Melihat seseorang berjalan bukan dengan pasangannya, melainkan orang lain. Bukannya itu dinamakan selingkuh?

::

::

::

**Kelas 2-1**

.

"Kyuhyun, hari ini main kerumahku yuu!" ucap seorang wanita.

"Nggak ah. Aku nggak bisa. Pacarku cerewet sihh.. sorry ya." Balas Kyuhyun.

"ih.. kau masih pacaran dengan Haneul?" ucap wanita yang lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Cepat putisin aja!" wanita-wanita itu mulai menghasut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk dua bangku didepan Kyuhyun. Dia terus-terusan mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Kyuhyun teman sekelasnya adalah laki-laki supel dan terkenal dikalangan wanita. Dia sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun memiliki pacar, tapi orang yang kemarin dia lihat bukanlah Kyuhyun dengan pacarnya.

.

GRAAKK..

.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ada?" seorang guru masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap kearah pintu.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan data diruang BP sebentar? Kalian piket, kan?" Guru itu memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang sekilas lalu kembali menatap guru itu dan mengangguk.

.

***KyuMin***

**.**

**Ruang BP**

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang mencari data dirak-rak lemari besar sesuai apa yang diperintah guru tadi.

"Apa ini datanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka data itu.

"Mungkin." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hmmm.." Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Pacarmu.." tiba- tiba Sungmin mulai berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin.

"..Anak kelas 2-4 kan?" Tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Haneul? Ne." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Yang kemarin bersamamu.. itu selingkuhanmu ya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi santai.

Kyuhyun sempat terperangah.

"Eh.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Sadar akan ucapannya yang terlalu to the point.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini kembali seperti biasa. Dingin.

"Ah.. ne, aku melihatnya waktu pulang les." Jawab Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"ohh.." respon Kyuhyun dan kembali mencari data yang lain.

Sungmin sempat heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang biasa-biasa saja. Apa orang itu tidak merasa bersalah? Malah tenang-tenang saja.

"Ka—kalau aku memberi tahu pacarmu, bagaimana?"

Entah mengapa, Sungmin malah berbicara seperti itu.

"Eh?" lagi.

"hmm.." Kyuhyun tampak berifikir "bagaimana ya?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau mau.. aku bisa tutup mulut, tapii—"

_Apa ini! Kenapa kau terus berucap Sungmin bodoh!_

Sungmin ingin berhenti berbicara seenaknya, tapi mulutnya tidak ingin berhenti bersuara.

"—berselingkuhlah denganku juga."

Tamat riwayatmu Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti menggerakkan tangannya di rak-rak itu dan langsung menatap Sungmin, dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"hah? Apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun nampak tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Tid—tidak masalahkan kalau tambah satu orang lagi?!" Sungmin terlihat sedikit kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal karena melihat ekpresi Kyuhyun. Tapi kesal dengan mulutnya yang seenaknya.

"tenanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberi tau pacarmu." Wajah Sungmin kini sudah memerah.

"jangan salah paham. Ini cuma sebagai pengisi waktu senggang saja." Lanjut Sungmin yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun salah mengartikan. Padahal hatinya berkata lain.

"aku hanya merasa kau itu tampan, supel dan orangnya baik." Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian.

"Puffhhh.. HaHaHa!" Kyuhyun Mulai tertawa keras. "Kau sangat lucu Sungmin." Tapi—

.

Bruukk.

.

Sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ketembok dan menciumnnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman singkat dibibir Sungmin. Tangan kanannya dia topang ketembok disebelah kepala Sungmin. Sungmin masih shock dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah selingkuhanku, mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Sungmin memegang dadanya.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang aku katakan?_

Hubungan ini sebenarnya hanya ingin Sungmin jadikan tantangan baru dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya kagum akan sikap Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat orang-orang suka kepadanya.

Tapi dia salah persepsi saat dia menyatukan tantangan ini dengan perasaan yang tanpa sadar baru saja muncul. Muncul saat bibir indah itu mencium bibirnya.

.

.

***KyuMin***

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

Sungmin terlihat tegang dibangkunya. Dia memegang kepalanya. Dari tadi malam bayangan saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun kemarin di ruang BP terus saja berputar diotaknya.

_Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ciuman pertamaku.. padahal maksudku bukan seperti ini!_

Sungmin terus berperang dengan dirinya.

.

Plukk.

.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar kearahnya dengan kertas, membuat dirinya kembali sadar.

Sungmin memungut kertas itu dan melihat karah belakang.

Terlihat Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.." Dia tersenyum saat Sungmin menatapnya.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka kertas gulungan itu.

.

**_Istirahat nanti tunggu aku ditempat kemarin, Ok._**

.

Sungmin akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Tindakannya sudah cukup jauh.

Dia juga sudah bosan dengan hari-hari tanpa tantangan.

Baiklah. Dia harus terus melanjutkan ini semua.

.

.

.

GRAK!

.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ruang BP yang ada dilantai paling atas yang seharusnya dipakai untuk para guru kini malah menjadi seperti gudang untuk menyimpan data-data.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersila diatas meja yang tidak terpakai sambil membaca entah buku apa.

"Ohh.. kau sudah datang." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin. Dia meletakan buku itu disampingnya.

Sungmin berjalan mengampiri Kyuhyun.

_Apa tidak apa-apa? Selama ini aku menjadi murid yang alim, tapi malah berbuat seperti ini?_

Kembali. Sungmin bergelut dengan dirinya. Tapi yahh— mau bagaimana lagi. Perang baru saja dimulai

.

Chu—

.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin saat Sungmin sudah ada dihadapannya.

Ini ciuman keduanya. Sungmin tidak terlalu kaget saat Kyuhyun berbuat itu tiba-tiba. Tapi Sungmin belum bisa membalasnya. Sungmin hanya menutup mata.

Kyuhyun terus mencium Sungmin. Wajahnya kini menjadi sangat merah. Mulutnya hanya mengatup, membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumi bibir luarnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Ciumannya terasa aneh.

"Kau menahan nafas?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"ah? Maaf." Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk. Dia memang tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini—

"Aku tidak berpengalaman."

"Hahahaha.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa pelan.

"Ciuman pertamamu, hnn?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan letak poni Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menyelami mata Kyuhyun didepannya, begitu bening dan indah.

"Ciuman keduaku." Balas Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Ciuman pertamaku kemarin." Balas Sungmin lagi.

Kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat keatas membuat sebuah senyuman yang lebar dan menawan.

"I know.." balas Kyuhyun.

Memang benar. Ciuman pertama Sungmin kemarin. Dan sekarang adalah ciuman keduanya.

Dengan orang yang sama.

.

Dan Sungmin akui, ciuman Kyuhyun itu sangat lembut.

::

::

::

Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut, dengan Sungmin sebagai selingkuhan Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka menjalaninya dan mereka menikmatinya. Walaupun tidak ada kencan, bergandengan tangan dan hubungan yang disembunyikan. Tidak ada yang tau tentang semua itu.

Tapi Sungmin tetap senang.

.

"Sungmin. akhir-akhir ini makanmu selalu lambat." Ucap Eunhyuk, teman Sungmin. mereka sedang ada dikelas memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumahnya.

"Ne, setelah makan kau selalu pergi entah kemana. Kau ngapain sih?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin membalas ucapan teman-temannya dengan senyum. "bukan hal menyenangkan, ko." Jawabnya.

Setiap hari setelah beres memakan bekal, Sungmin selalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ditempat biasa. Berbincang layaknya orang yang pacaran.

.

GRAKK

.

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas Sungmin.

"Ada Kyuhyun?" suara wanita itu. Sungmin kenal suara itu. Dia menatap kearah pintu.

Tidak salah. Itu adalah Haneul.

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berdiri dari bangkunya mengahampiri Haneul di depan pintu.

"Kita makan bareng yuu, Kyu." Ucap Haneul itu.

Sungmin menunduk, tidak ingin melihat adegan yang membuat perasaanya sakit.

Tunggu. Kenapa perasaannya harus sakit?

_Jadi hari ini Kyuhyun ingin bersama pacarnya? Hah.. biarlah, mustahil aku dan dia bersama setiap hari._ Batin Sungmin dan kembali memakan bekalnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bersama saat mereka berada di jam istirahat sekolah.

Dan akan berlanjut pada malam yang panjang di telfon antara keduanya.

"Mianhae. Aku dipanggil Soo Man Seongsenim." Jawab Kyuhyun. Haneul bersingut kesal.

"huh.. Ya sudah." Haneul itupun berlalu dari kelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar perbincangan itu kembali menatap kearah pintu dimana Kyuhyun sedang kembali berjalan kearah bangkunya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

Membuat debaran jantung Sungmin berlompat gembira.

.

***KyuMin***

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini berada ditempat biasa. Raung BP, seusai jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Pacarmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku bisa bertemu dia diluar sekolah. Bersama Minnie lebih pentingkan?" Jawabnya. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

"Kau memanggil nama kecilku." Ucap Sungmin. tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

"Tidak boleh?"

"hmm.. Boleh kok." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang polos seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mencium Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin sudah bisa membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan baik, yahh walaupun sedikit tertinggal.

Sungmin menyadari perasaannya kini. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya kini menyukai Kyuhyun ah, bukan, tapi mencintainya. Tapi entah dengan Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

***KyuMin***

.

.

Saat istirahat didepan kelas 2-1 sudah terjadi keributan kecil.

.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak menjawab telepon-ku?!" Suara keras Haneul membuat orang-orang yang ada disektirnya kini menatap adegan itu.

"Aku ketiduran." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Bohong! Aku menelepon berkali-kali, tahu!" Bentaknya lagi.

Sungmin berada beberapa meter dari kedua orang itu. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi entah mengapa kakinya malah mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kyu—Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun dan Haneul melihat kerah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sempat kaget melihat Sungmin berada disini.

_Apa dia mendengarnya? _

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa malah sebaliknya, dia seperti kepergok selingkuh dari Sungmin.

"Kau dipanggil Guru." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ah.. iya.." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Huhh— Pokoknya kau harus jawab telponku! Jangan pikir kamu bisa kabur!" Teriak Haneul untuk yang terakhir dan kembali kekelasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersabar. Dia berjalan kearah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Mianhae, membuatmu melihat hal tidak enak dipandang. Dia kalau marah memang menyeramkan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan bersiap melangkah keruang guru. Tapi—

"Ah.. Guru siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun membalikan badan kearah Sungmin.

"eh?! Anu.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada guru yang mencari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.. aku bohong." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin.

"ohh. Bohong. Wae?" Lagak Kyuhyun selalu dingin.

Wajah Sungmin kini memerah. Dia terlalu terbawa perasaan. "Tidak tahu.. ah, Mianhae.." Sungmin cepat-cepat melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin mencegah Sungmin tapi yang ada dia malah memegang helaian rambut Sungmin yang terombang ambing angin.

"Gomawo." Gumam Kyuhyun menantap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba. Sungmin berjalan kegerbang sekolah. Dia melihat disana ada Haneul dan juga kekasihnya, Kyuhyun.

Tangan yang saling bertautan itu membuat Sungmin kembali sakit hati.

_Ayolah Sungmin. Jangan keliru. Cinta ini— cinta palsu._

Setidaknya dalam hubungan ini. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya. Semua itu adalah bohong.

::

::

::

Sungmin mematung. Melihat dua orang pasangan yang kini sedang berjalan sambari merangkul.

Dia. Jung Haneul. Tapi lelaki itu bukanlah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

Dia melihat Haneul dan lelaki itu memasuki hotel.

Sungmin tidak percaya._ Haneul pun menghianati Kyuhyun?_

Hati Sungmin bergemuruh. Sungmin ingin berteriak.

**_Semuanya.. Berbohong!_**

Apa cinta memang begitu? Saling menghianati?

Sungguh keterlaluan.

Awalnya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berkencan bukan dengan kekasihnya— Jung Haneul.

Itu namanya selingkuh, kan'?

Dan sekarang, wanita bermarga Jung itu memasuki hotel dengan seorang laki-laki.

Itu juga selingkuh bukan?

Sungmin bersengut kesal. Wanita itu tidak bersyukur memiliki pacar sebaik Kyuhyun, dia tampan dan juga pintar. Yahh.. itu yang Sungmin tahu.

Tapi dengan gampangnya wanita itu menghianati Kyuhyun.

Bukan Sungmin membela Kyuhyun. Bukannya Kyuhyun juga selingkuh?

Hati Sungmin seperti tertohok batu. Dia menyadari kenyataan. Cinta itu tidak adil. Cinta itu hanya sebuah sandiwara—

.

_"Apa aku juga seperti itu?" _

.

—Sama seperti dirinya.

::

::

::

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya d rest room sekolah kemudian menatap cermin.

Dia berpikir ingin menyudahi hubungan ini dengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya hubungannya ini sudah tidak ada gunannya lagi.

.

CKLEK!

.

Seseorang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berdiri disebelah Sungmin.

Haneul. Wanita yang baru saja masuk.

Sungmin berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Haneul.

Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana dirinya melihat Haneul dengan lelaki lain memasuki hotel.

Sungmin masih kesal dengan Haneul yang sudah berselingkuh dibelakang Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Perbuatannya itu sama dengannya.

"Kau selingkuh, kan?" Kalimat yang sedari tadi Sungmin tahan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Haneul menatap Sungmin.

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu?!" Bentak Haneul.

Sungmin menanyakan baik-baik walaupun itu terlontar dengan tidak sengaja. Tapi Haneul membalasnya dengan bentakan membuat dirinya seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Wae?" Sungmin menatap dalam manik mata Haneul dari pantulan cermin.

"Padahal.."

"kau sudah punya Kyuhyun." Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti berbicara seenaknya.

Dirinya yang seperti itu persis seperti waktu dia pertama kali menuduh Kyuhyun selingkuh.

"Padahal kau bisa terang-terangan pacaran dengan dia!" tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin menyadari dirinya sebenarnya cemburu.

Dirinya hanyalah seorang selingkuhan yang hubungannya memang harus ditutupi, tapi kenapa Haneul yang memang kekasih Kyuhyun malah berbuat seperti itu?

.

Brakk

.

Haneul mendorong Sungmin ketembok dan memegang kerahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau, ya? Yang merebut Kyuhyun dariku?"

.

.

GRAK

.

"Kyuhyun!" seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. "Pacarmu berantem! Menakutkan! Cepat hentikan dia!" ucap orang itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya langsung berlari keluar.

.

.

"Merebut pacar orang! Apa maumu?!" Bentak Haneul semakin mendorong Sungmin ketembok.

Kini adegan 'labrak tidak sengaja' itu menjadi tontonan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di dedap restroom karena mendengar suara Haneul yang berteriak marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Hentikan Jung Haneul! Kau kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun datang dan mulai menjauhkan Haneul dengan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh!" Ucap Haneul menangkis tangan Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"Kau?! Selingkuh dengan wanita seperti ini?! Apa tidak malu?!" Haneul menatap Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Tahu posisinya adalah salah. Wajahnya memerah.

Niat Sungmin yang tidak sengaja ingin membuktikan bahwa Haneul itu selingkuh, malah sebaliknya. Seperti ' Senjata makan Tuan' telak padanya.

"Aku bukannya selingkuh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak selingkuh." Kyuhyun memperjelas. Membuat Sungmin harus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius dengannya." Sambungnya.

"Mwo?!" Haneul tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang bereselingkuh?" ucap Kyuhyun. "Menutup mata terhadap kesalahan sendiri!" lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda!"

.

'PLAKK'

.

Ucapan terakhir dan satu tamparan mendarat mulus diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak punya bukti aku selingkuh." Ucap Haneul masih dilingkup emosi.

"Apa aku harus menelfon sodaraku untuk menanyakan siapa pacarnya dan bisa membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya adalah Jung Haneul yang seorang model?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

" Jauh. Jauh dari sebelum aku bertemu Sungmin, aku mengetahui perselingkuhan bodohmu itu."

Haneul terperangah.

Jadi selingkuhan Haneul itu sodara Kyuhyun?

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Haneul langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang masih memuncak, tapi karena malu tertangkap basah oleh kekasihnya langsung akhirnya dia pergi.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Mianhae. Gara-gara aku—"

"Gwechana. Cepat atau lambat akan seperti ini jadinya." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat tamparan tadi.

"Aku memang ingin putus dengannya. Tapi dia tidak mau. Ketika aku bilang menyukai wanita lain, dia malah naik darah."

"Eh?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menghibur diri saat menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa pisah dengannya. Lalu aku mulai merasa bahwa dirimu.. sungguh manis." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengatakan hal itu.

"Apaan sih?! Waktu itu aku melihatmu selingkuh!"

"Oh.. dia seniorku ditempat aku kerja paruh waktu. Dia sudah menikah ko." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"makannya jangan menuduhku." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

Wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar merah.

Jadi selama ini Ia salah paham?

_Ohh Tuhann. _Sungmin merutuki dirinya. _Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin. Bodoh!_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ka—kau, kau menipuku?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Hahaha.. Minimiiiii…"Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chuby Sungmin gemas.

"Apa aku bilang dia selingkuhanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam.

Memang benar, Kyuhyun tidak bilang bahwa wanita itu benar selingkuhannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahunya sejak awal dan membuat dirinya terus saja terlalut dalam tantangan bodohnya itu.

"Tapi kau mempermainkanku." Sungmin bersikukuh membuat Kyuhyun yang menjadi terdakwa.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu. Tapi berkat ini—" Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya lembut. "—aku mengganti niatku." Lanjutnya.

Manik mata indah itu saling bertatapan dalam.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, siap untuk mencium dan menutup mata tapi—

.

"EKHEM!"

.

Suara deheman khas membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka mata dan melihat kearah pintu rest room.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Apa kau sudah berubah gender?" Ternyata seorang guru killer yang berdeham merusak acara romantis KyuMin terganggu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gagu. Menyadari dirinya ada didalam rest room wanita.

Teman-temannya yang lain berada di belakang guru killer itu, mereka tertawa melihat KyuMin yang tertangkap basah.

"Sudah! Semuanya bubar! Kyuhyun! Sungmin! kembali kekelas kalian! Jangan bikin heboh sekolah dengan hubungan kalian ini!" guru killer itupun pergi keluar disusuli dengan teman-teman yang lain sambil menyoraki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

***KyuMin***

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"hnn?"

"Saranghae?"

"Na do Saranghaeyeo."

Kedua sejoli itu menatap keluar jendela ruang BP. Mereka duduk diatas meja saling berpelukan mesra.

Hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 3 bulan ini membuat keduanya semakin merasakan dalamnya cinta.

Masa lalu biarlah belalu. Belajar dari itu keduanya semakin mengahargai apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

nyehehehehheXD

endingnya ga banget! Apalagi ceritanyaa..

maklum, udah lama ga nulis FF jadinya yg ancur jdi tmbah ancur :3

.

Adakahh yang bersediaa untuk RnR?

Di tunggu readrs-Kyu sayanggg :*


End file.
